


To be Alone (With You)

by SonOfGondor



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Slice of Life, and some angst at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfGondor/pseuds/SonOfGondor
Summary: Eddie's days after his breakup with Anne are filled with loneliness and suffering. Enter Venom, an alien parasite that somehow makes his days a lot better.





	To be Alone (With You)

After Anne days came like months. They crawled by like a man in a desert, desperate for something. Maybe that man was desperate for Anne, for company, or simply for food that’s not take out or from the frozen food section. Life without work was spend on his laptop searching for some place, any place, that’ll take him. Because he was getting desperate.

He never thought he would wake up alone again. In the beginning of his days alone he still spends the first second of half sleep wondering where Anna has gone, but that feelings slowly makes place for a perpetual emptiness. He learned to wake up alone, to eat breakfast alone and spend his days alone, with the people in the store being the only ones he speaks to in a day. And Eddie blamed himself, because he wanted the truth so bad it cost him everything.

Sometimes he forgot to eat breakfast. Then he’d lie in bed for too long, ignore his stomach rumbling, and get out, or not get out, because days seemed to take so long and yet so short, he could never actually recall the day or the week before. Life had turned into a long string of greyness, of job searching and waiting and missing Anne. First, it was her love, then, it was her friendship. Then, it was her company. Later, it became her cat. What he would have some triangle eared creature causing some mayhem right now, even if Mr. Belvedere  never liked him much.

He considered adopting a cat, but he had so much trouble keeping a houseplant alive already. How was he ever going to keep a pet alive? He was barely keeping himself alive.

 

* * *

 

**Eddie, we’re hungry!**

Eddie groaned and closed his laptop. Venom was right, the familiar feeling of hunger was beginning to gnaw on his stomach. And if he wasn’t going to get something soon, Venom would probably start gnawing on his stomach.

“Yeah, yeah, dear.”

**We must eat, Eddie mine.**

Since Venom came Eddie never skipped another meal, even if it was just because his symbiote wouldn’t leave him alone, begging for tater tots or chocolate or human heads, threatening to eat his liver or his stomach or his brain (he didn’t get the zombie joke he made to that so they watched a zombie movie that evening).

“What do you want?”

**Maybe one of those politicians you complain about?**

“We can’t eat _them_ , Vee.”

**Why not? They’re bad people and we _hungry_ , Eddie. **

“But we can’t,” Eddie said, walking up to the fridge and checking out the contents. “We have hotdogs.”

**We like hotdogs too.**

Fine, he might not be eating healthily exactly, but since Venom he ate. Since Venom he always had someone to talk to, even though his neighbors probably thought he was going crazy (Venom said to just eat anyone who complained but Eddie couldn’t agree with that).

**We need break, Eddie.**

“Fine.” Eddie sat down on the couch, waiting for the hotdogs to heat up, and turned on the TV. “What do you wanna see?”

**Human entertainment is vapid and stupid.**

“House hunters?”

**Oh yes, please. We like house hunters.**

“Seriously, how do those people have this budget if she’s a nail technician and he’s a car salesman?” he asked out loud. “Is this show made by aliens?”

**Wasn’t us.**

He sometimes forgot Venom was an alien.

**Are hotdogs ready, Eddie? We want hotdogs.**

“Patience, dear.”

**Hungry, Eddie. Huuungry.**

“Don’t you dare munch my liver,” Eddie said. “I need that.”

**We wouldn’t hurt Eddie.**

“That’s not what you said yesterday.”

**We didn’t mean that.**

“Good.” Eddie got up, just in time to hear the beep of his microwave go off. “Hotdogs are ready.”

**We eat?**

“They’re hot!” Eddie protested. “We put them in a bun and then we _wait._ ”

**No fun.**

“We’ll watch a zombie movie tonight, okay, dear? Better?”

Venom make a sound vaguely resembling purring. **We like zombies. We like eating humans brains too.**

“I know, dear.”

**Now we eat, Eddie. We won’t let us go hungry.**

“Yes, dear.”

Eddie wasn’t sure why he got this weird purring creature that took care of _him,_ but you know, he already decided it wasn’t so bad.


End file.
